Many organizations and companies provide computing services over a plurality of communication networks. For example, computing services may include web services such as web storage or virtual servers that can be provided over the Internet to different clients. In some instances, virtual servers may be rented out to clients on an as needed basis.
Generally speaking, a system may include subsystems with fixed computing resources. In most instances, computing resources on a system may not be utilized efficiently due to irregular work load demands. For example, at a certain time a high performance subsystem may be limited by a fixed number of computing resources while a low performance subsystem may not be utilizing all of its computing resources. Hence, in most instances, the system may not perform efficiently due to a fixed number of resources assigned to each subsystem.